


Crawling in My Skin

by asdfghtrsh



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/F, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghtrsh/pseuds/asdfghtrsh
Summary: Hyunjin's friends don't think Heejin is good enough for her. Heejin's friends don't think Hyunjin is good enough for her. Will they succeed in breaking them up?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Crawling in My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear it's not the plot of High School Musical... okay maybe just a little bit)

The door whomped closed, stealing the breath from the room and exhaling it into the night behind the woman who let her in. Hyunjin was trapped. A solid piece of wood blocking the open night behind her, and a wall of stone faces ahead. There was no escaping. Her fate was sealed in five sets of perfectly manicured hands.

“Heejin” A petite blond shouted, making Hyunjin flinch. “It’s here.”

That was Chaewon. Hyunjin had heard far too much about the ridiculously expensive hairdresser who’s shop was one of the hotel penthouses downtown. But Chaewon’s hair looked no different than any other dyed hair drunkenly done in a crowded bathroom at a frat party. 

It was rude to stare. Hyunjin should stop staring if the twist in Chaewon’s mouth was any indication. So Hyunjin turned to look at the only familiar face, and gave a smile to the lanky frame leaning on the stairway. Sooyoung didn’t give much of a response, only a small smile that could be mistaken for a grimace. 

Hyunjin should say something. After all she was the one invited to hang with them, so maybe she should introduce herself, she didn’t know most of their names anyway. “So…” Hyunjin trailed, digging her hands into her hoodie and rocking back and forth. The blank eyes turned themselves towards her and suddenly the words caught in her throat. “So…” She said again a little less confident and hoping that someone would pick up the conversation from there. Hyunjin looked towards Sooyoung but she was disinterested as if Hyunjin hadn't said anything. Hyunjin thought about saying So another time, because her brain couldn’t supply her with any other words, and it was better than letting the room fall back into silence. If there was silence, she would have to suffer in it. 

Luckily, Hyunjin was saved by a pair of arms snaking around her neck. “Sorry, I was just touching up my makeup” Heejin said tickling her ear. She tugged her closer. Heejin's embrace always made her feel safe. Hyunjin would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so relieved. Heejin always made them late to everything. Any event they went to, Hyunjin planned fifteen extra minutes of travel time, because Heejin just had to have that extra look in the mirror. But for tonight, Hyunjin was just happy to get out from under the stares of the other girls.

Heejin turned around and introduced her to all of the girls.

"So guys, this is Hyunjin. Hyunjin, this is Haseul, Chuu, Chaewon, Yeojin, and of course you already know Sooyoung, my roommate." Heejin pointed them all out.

As soon as Heejin finished, a short girl with fiery red hair that Heejin introduced as Chuu, stole Hyunjin from Heejin's arms. Hyunjin awkwardly gave the girl an a pat on the back while the red-head clung to her. “I think we’re going to be very good friends.” She smiled and tugged Hyunjin closer. Hyunjin’s face heated up and she just nodded. Weird, but still good. One down, four to go. The rest of Heejin’s friends introduced themselves, except for Sooyoung who didn't leave her perch by the staircase and only analyzed Hyunjin with her piercing gaze. It might take a little more than a couple smiles to win her over. Hyunjin thought as the rest of the group moved on to talking about the night ahead.

"So Hyunjin, what are you wearing for the party?" Chaewon's dry voice brought Hyunjin's attention back to the conversation. 

"I guess, I was planning to just wear this." Hyunjin replied unsure. She stuffed her hands into her Chicago Bears hoodie pocket, clenching them together. Hyunjin had been to a couple of parties before and she had fit in fine with sweatpants and a t-shirt. Honestly, jeans and a hoodie was an upgrade. Granted, those parties were hosted by the Super Smash Bros Club and consisted of Yerim and Hyejoo trying to get Vivi drunk off her ass, and Jungeun and Jinsoul sprinting with nerf guns tagging unsuspecting victims. 

“Hyunjin, Honey” Haseul said in a deceptively sweet voice, “You cannot go in that while your date looks like this.” Haseul gestured to the tight black dress Heejin wore that accentuated all her features in just the right way. Hyunjin looked at Heejin up and down; Heejin's heels to her own beat-up vans, Heejin's pearl necklace and earrings to her watch and beat-up friendship bracelet Jungeun made for her in seventh grade, Heejin's perfectly clear skin and make-up to her dotted face with superman-styled glasses, Heejin's smooth curls to her free-flowing hair with ends sticking out. She shuffled behind Heejin. 

“Thank you Haseul, I keep telling Hyunjin she would look amazing in ripped jeans and a crop-top.” Heejin said. Feeling Hyunjin fidget behind her, Heejin pulled Hyunjin’s arms around her and leaned back into the other girl.

“Well we still have time to turn this mess around." Sooyoung spoke up for the first time. "Chaewon, I think I’ll need your help with this one. Do mind if we steal her from you?”

"By all means, she's yours." Heejin said gleefully, happy that she would finally get to see Hyunjin dressed-up. Hyunjin didn't let go of her arms around Heejin until the other girl gently pried them apart and pushed her towards Sooyoung and Chaewon. Hyunjin couldn't help but feel that her girlfriend had just unknowingly fed her to the sharks. Begrudgingly, Hyunjin plodded up the stairs after the two girls with feet growing heavier with each step. 

Maybe agreeing to the party was a mistake. Hyunjin could be perfectly comfortable squished between Yerim and Jungeun on Jinsoul's dusty ass couch, watching Hyejoo painstakingly teach Vivi the trigger control on the xbox as the older girl continues to spray grenades effectively killing all her teammates. Instead, she was surrounded by BBC Universities' "it" group being held under the microscope and prodded like she was a plant specimen in one of Jinsoul's research projects. 

After being corralled up the stairs and into Heejin's room, sparkly pink nails pressed into her shoulder and maneuvered Hyunjin in front of the vanity. Then the two girls started opening drawers and pulling out supplies and sets to rearrange Hyunjin's face. Half of the shiny silver tools looked like medieval torture devices used to pluck eyes out, to add to the cauldron along with the various powders and poultices laying around. Hyunjin was in no way prepared. Forced out of the armor of her hoodie and glasses, she sat rigid with goosebumps climbing up her arms. The siege was about to begin.

"So Hyunjin, what do you like about Heejin?" Sooyoung questions while curling her hair, the first time any of the three had spoken since they left the others. 

Is it suppose to be smoking? Hyunjin didn't voice out her thought and just let Sooyoung continue while Chaewon continued to apply some powdery stuff to her face. 

"I guess that I like that she is kind and beautiful and stuff..." Hyunjin trailed off unsure. If this was a battle, Hyunjin just catapulted from her horse and implanted on a pike. The not-so subtle looks between Chaewon and Sooyoung confirmed it. 

"You guess or you know?" Sooyoung asked smoothly focusing on curling the hair. The pike was poisoned.

Lose the battle, win the war. Hyunjin thought and ignored the comment.

"What about you guys? Any plus ones for the party?" Hyunjin asked trying to turn the conversion.

"No, college is about testing the waters -- plenty of fish in the sea. Most college couples break up before the end of their first year anyways." 

"Some don't"

"Those that don't, graduate and find jobs in different cities and then break up." Sooyoung said with a finality. 

Chaewon looked back and forth between the two girls impassively. Clearing her throat, Chaewon said, "Well Hyunjin, I'm done with your make-up and Sooyoung looks done with your hair. Here we picked out some clothes for you. There's a bathroom around the corner." 

Hyunjin stared at the painted face in the mirror. Her jeans pinched uncomfortably and her glasses -- which she had to reason to Gowon that she literally couldn't see without them --made her want to itch with all the makeup under. The goosebumps that started from her arms spread to her now exposed abdomen. Crop top fitting too tightly, Hyunjin crossed her arms over her chest, wondering if she could manage to keep them there for the whole night.

Grabbing her phone from the discarded hoodie, Hyunjin shoots Jungeun a text.

Save Me. 

lol 

Hyunjin sighs after getting no sympathy from her friend. She would just have to suck it up and brave this party on her own.

Making her way out of the bathroom and getting checked over once more by the two girls, Hyunjin was led down the stairs. With a delicate hand lightly tracing over the bannister, as she made her way down, Hyunjin felt like anything but the princess she had been turned into by the two intimidating and demanding fairy godmothers. The only relatable Cinderella part is when the dreamy night ends and Cinderella flees the ball. If Heejin ran after her, once she bailed, that wouldn't be too bad either. They could go crash smash bros night. Unfortunately, the royal court would probably displeased, and if they were displeased, Heejin would also be displeased.

At least Heejin looked captivated by her new appearance. Grabbing the hand that was offered, Hyunjin bounds off the last step, and feels her cheeks become hot under the dreamy stare. "The girl of my dreams" Heejin says and a hand sneaks it's way around Hyunjin's waist tickling the skin exposed by her crop-top. The soft pads of Heejin's fingertips sending chills down her spine. 

"You guys did an amazing job." Heejin addresses Chaewon and Sooyoung.

"Thanks, it was a lot of hard work" Chaewon says bringing a hand to her forehead to wipe the nonexistent sweat off and swoon.

"I keep telling her the eighties geek glasses need to go. Those only work for custome parties." Sooyoung adds making her way down the stairs to resume her previous position impassively leaning against the stairs while her eyes scrutinized Hyunjin.

"Oh well, we can't deprive Hyunjin of her entire nerd identity at once now can we? Small steps. Small steps." Heejin jokes. Hyunjin adjusts her glasses protectively once more, before Heejin notices the smudges on the lenses. Taking the frames off gently, Heejin cleans them then places them back on careful not to displace any of the makeup. And just because Hyunjin's heart beat a little faster at the affection and she thought that was one of the most romantic things Heejin has ever done, does not mean she is a nerd. Not at all.

"There... perfect..." Heejin exclaimed satisfied.

"Hate to break up the flirt fest, but the uber's here" Haseul says looking at her phone while handing everyone their coats. After being ushered out the door, Hyunjin squeezed into the backseat of the minivan with Heejin, the car rolled away from Heejin's house taking closer to her doom.


End file.
